


U260 - Passage of Time

by MundaneChampagne



Series: U21 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Does Deacon tell any other kind of tale?, Gen, Tall Tales, no he does not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/pseuds/MundaneChampagne
Summary: The Sole Survivor is an enigma in a way Deacon has never experienced.





	U260 - Passage of Time

**Author's Note:**

> A story composed of fragments. A lot of this has been sitting on my harddrive for years, and I'm finally starting to upload it.
> 
> Gary is my Sole Survivor. ;D He is a genuinely good person, the handsomest bastard in the Commonwealth, and yes, he is named after Vault 108.

Travelling with Gary was an experience like none other. Deacon prided himself on his ability to figure other people out, but Gary was difficult. Not because he hid anything, but because he _didn't_ hide anything. Deacon couldn't figure it out. Someone like Gary should have hidden depths, old baggage, skeletons in his closet. And he did. But he put everything out in such a way that Deacon had trouble believing there was anything Gary did have to hide.

Not that he begrudged the man for this frustrating trait. To do so would mean that Deacon would be missing out on the most fun he'd had in _years_.

They'd stopped in Goodneighbor for the night. Rain was coming in, but at least the clouds didn't have the green tinge that meant rads. Just an ordinary New England rain, and a solid roof and elevated bed for the night was sounding better all the time. They checked into the Rexford Inn just as the rain really started coming down.

They sat side by side on the bed. It wasn't too moth eaten. Deacon, without thinking, pulled off his sunglasses and wiped the water off.

He looked up. Gary was staring at him, a slight smile on his face. "I was beginning to think you had radroaches behind those," he said.

Deacon snorted. "If that were the case, I wouldn't've left my Geiger counter in the shop."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the rain thundering on the roof. Deacon looked over, saw Gary twisting his wedding band on his finger. He often did that unconsciously, but this time he looked as if he were in deep thought. "Dee," he said slowly, using the fond nickname, "have you ever been in love?"

"Well…" Deacon tried to drag the word out, as though he were thinking hard like Gary was. Digging up old baggage, and bringing it out into the light. "There was this gorgeous girl in Lexington," he said after a moment. "Her favorite thing in the world was a good Deathclaw omelet. So, to impress her, I'd sneak off to a local Deathclaw nest and steal an egg or two."

He glanced at Gary, who gave no indication that he thought any of this story was complete bullshit.

"So one day," he continued, his face straight, "the Deathclaw caught me." He thought he saw a smile creeping over Gary's face. "And the Deathclaw said, 'In exchange for all the eggs you've stolen, I demand your firstborn child.'"

Gary grinned. "What'd you do then?"

"Skipped town. No way was I tangling with Deathclaws again, not for anyone."

Gary laughed. "See you in the morning," he said, lying down and pulling his hat over his face.

Deacon replaced his sunglasses, frowning slightly. Dez would've kicked him out of HQ in annoyance, Carrington would've grumbled at him, Drummer Boy would've rolled his eyes and turned away, and Tom wouldn't've noticed. Gary didn't seem to care that Deacon lied to him at all hours of the day. He'd just calmly accept whatever Deacon told him, and never pried further or pressed him for the truth. And he never seemed surprised when everything that came out of Deacon's mouth was revealed to be a lie. It just rolled off of him, like water.

Gary was the oddest person Deacon had ever met, and there was a part of him that dearly hoped the wasteland would not break him down, like it did everyone else.  


End file.
